The Pact
by M.G.S.H
Summary: A pact was made between two countries that promised Prince Elijah and Prince Klaus Mikaelson each a bride. Now twin princesses Caroline and Elisabetta Forbes must each wed one of the princes so that peace and prosperity may reign throughout the kingdom. This is AU, but they are all vampires. Will include others from the Mystic Falls and even New Orleans' worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I watched my maid's fingers nimbly lace my dress up. I turned back to my reflection and she began to fluff my emerald satin skirt, which was already large enough due to my taffeta petticoat. I studied myself for a moment and almost sighed-but I didn't. I couldn't show any discontent not today of all days. I stepped away from my looking glass and sat down at my vanity. My maid undid my hair and began to untangle my raven curls. She untangled all my curls and smoothed them out. She opened the large wooden box on my vanity and pulled out a silver circlet encrusted with emeralds that was designed to look like interwoven branches. She settled the circlet on my head and began to pin my curls back. She pinned all my curls to the back of my head and stepped away. I looked at my reflection and stood up. She bowed and I was left alone. I put on my bracelets and my necklace. I studied my reflection and finally sighed. I looked beautiful. More effort today had been put into my dressing than ever before. I had been bathed in special oils and had a wardrobe of completely new dresses with jewelry to match to pick from. My hair had been pulled back rather than left down as it normally was. I had been given four new perfumes to choice from and had been covered in a balm that seemed to make my porcelain skin glow. I stepped into my shoes and heard a cry from my bedroom. I left my dressing room and walked back to my bedroom. On my bed was a sobbing girl with flaxen hair in a light blue satin ball gown. I sat down next to her and began to gently stroke her hair. She looked up at me and I wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I can't do it," she cried.

"You must," I said.

"I can't. I don't want to be doomed to this life," she said. Tears trickled down her cheeks and I tried to soothe her as best I could.

"This is your duty. You must perform it. For the good of the kingdom," I said in a slightly resigned voice.

"I want love-an epic love that will stand the test of time. I do not want an arranged marriage to a man I do not know. I do not want to be doomed to an eternity in a loveless marriage," she cried.

"Caroline calm yourself. This crying will do you no good. Our fates cannot be changed as much as I wish they could. I wish you could have your epic love and ride off into the sunset together to live your own little happily ever after. I wish so many things that cannot ever be. We do not get to chose our fates so we must be determined to make the best of the ones we have been given," I said.

"I do not want to be stuck in a meaningless marriage," said Caroline.

"The time for such talk as passed. Dry your eyes, Caroline and act like the princess I raised you to be," said the stern voice of our mother. I looked up at her and couldn't help but frown. I looked back at Caroline and smiled at her.

"I promise you that things will get better. You will not find your situation so dire. And if you do I will be here for you. No man can change that no matter how hard he may try. You are my twin sister and I will always be here for you," I said.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise," I said. She sniffled some and I stood up. I pulled her up and fixed her skirts. I wiped off her face and rang for my maid. My maid entered and began to powder and balm Caroline's face-minimalizing the redness caused by the crying. She finished her work and we followed Mother out of the room. We walked down the back staircases and came to the main floor of the castle. We walked halfway down a long corridor and then stopped in front of two massive doors that were just off the main foyer. Mother nodded to the guards and we were announced. The doors opened and we walked into the room. I held my head up high and my shoulders back. My expression was blank and my body was stiff. My steps were quick and purposeful. I was the picture of grace-just like I was raised to be. I snuck a glance at Caroline and saw that she had the same look about her. We stopped in front of the throne and curtseyed. We rose up and I looked into our father's eyes. They were sad more so than I had ever seen them before. He looked us over and then his eyes went to two young men standing just to the side of him.

"May I introduce Prince Elijah and Prince Klaus Mikaelson. This is my wife and my twin daughters Caroline and Elisabetta Forbes," said Father. The young men bowed and I looked them over. One was blonde with a sort of primal animalistic look about his face. He stood with an air of cockiness about him that was almost endearing and had a smirk across his face. The other was a classically handsome man with dark hair and a calm demeanor. He appeared to the be the more gentlemanly of the two which doubtlessly meant he was the more boring of the two. I looked at Father and he gave me a slight shrug, which Mother caught. She glared at me and I looked back at her with blank eyes.

"It is our pleasure to accept you here. Your things have been taken to your chambers and unpacked for you. If you wish to you may retire now and someone will fetch you for dinner. If not you are free to explore the castle and grounds at your leisure. I must excuse myself for the time being," said Father standing up. The dark haired one bowed and the blonde one looked us over. Father and Mother departed to met with the advisors and we were left alone with our future husbands. We all stood silently for a moment and then Caroline looked at me. Her eyes were screaming _lets make a run for it_, but we couldn't-we both knew we couldn't. Instead we stood still and we both merely looked at each other. I mentally fidgeted and then decided that something must be said.

"If you do not wish to rest we can take a turn about the grounds," I said.

"Of course," said the dark haired one who I decided was Elijah. He offered me his arm and I could feel Caroline's glare on the back of my head as she was forced to accept Klaus' arm. We walked out of the castle and into the sunshine. I guided us through the gardens and eventually back into the more wooded area of the grounds.

"This is my favorite place on the grounds," I said in a rather lame attempt to make conversation.

"It is quite pleasant," said Elijah.

"More like gloomy and depressing," muttered Caroline. I looked over my shoulder at her and she gave me a look.

"When my family first began turning we didn't have daylight rings so most of the grounds were off limits during the daytime. But here the forest is dense enough that the sunlight is blocked out and we could stay here during the day. No one comes here much anymore, but the memory is still nice," I said. We walked on and eventually the path we walk on forked. I stopped and looked over at Caroline. She raised an eyebrow and I saw both brothers observing the interaction. I turned away from her and decided to the right-down to the lily pond. Caroline began to glare at me again and then stopped. She looked at Klaus and then me.

"I'm so sorry, but you will have to excuse me. I'm not feeling very well and think it best to rest for a while. I will see you all at dinner," she said with a curtsey. She turned away and walked off at a quick pace. Klaus' smirk widened and Elijah watched him wearily.

"I'll see you later brother. I'm going to find something to eat," said Klaus looking after Caroline. He walked off and we were left alone. I looked at Elijah and then quickly away. We began to walk again and came to the lily pond after a short and uncomfortable walk. I removed my arm from Elijah's and walked over to the edge of the pond. I sat down and reached out to touch one of the lilies.

"You'll have to forgive my sister. She isn't doing well today," I said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Elijah coming to stand beside me. I looked up at him and dared a smile.

"But not surprised I imagine," I said. He looked at me and then smiled back.

"No. I don't imagine anyone in your position would be doing well today," said Elijah.

"It isn't so unexpected that we would be in this position. This is our duty and that makes it a little less awful if you will pardon the word. I do not mean to say that you are awful only that this experience is," I said. I looked out over the pond and ran my hand along the water.

"I'm over a thousand years old. I've been called much worse things," said Elijah.

"Still that does not give me the right to say unkind things about you," I said. I looked back at him and he looked down at me.

"Will you sit with me?" I asked. He sat down and I looked back at the pond.

"You are the eldest of a rather large family I hear. I always wanted a large family, but we turned before any more children could be born. What is it like having so many siblings?" I asked.

"Most of the time it is pleasant, but we all have our bad days. Finn is closest to our mother and recently married. Kol is a bit troublesome at times, but he has good intentions. And Rebekah takes after Niklaus in many ways. Niklaus as you can tell is more wily than most," said Elijah.

"Then I fear he has finally met his match for I known no one who is as wily as Caroline. She can be quite the schemer when she wants something," I said with a smile. Elijah smiled and I looked at him.

"And what about you? Where do you fit?" I asked.

"I don't know how to describe myself. I don't devote much time to studying myself," he said.

"Then I will have to study you and make out your character for myself," I said.

"I fear you will find it a boring pursuit," said Elijah.

"I don't think so. You can't be a thousand years and be boring. The things you must know. The things you must have seen. The things you must be able to do. I can only wonder at the possibilities," I said with a slight shake of my head. I looked at the lilies and then looked at Elijah.

"My father took me here the first day we got our daylight rings. We took a little boat out onto the water and floated among the lilies for hours. It became our spot. A place reality couldn't seem to touch or blemish-a place as timeless as we are. We are immortal, Elijah, and when we wed that bond will be immortal as well. And while our situation is not the one I imagine we would both like to be in I am determined to make the best of it. And I can only hope that you are determined to as well," I said. I looked back at the lilies and stood up. Elijah stood and I smiled at him.

"We should return to the castle. You'll need to change before dinner," I said. We walked back to the castle silently, but the silence wasn't as uncomfortable as before. Rather it was unfamiliar. Caroline was someone who talked nonstop and always seemed to be brimming over with thoughts, feelings, and ideas. Elijah was calm and collected. He spoke when necessary, but didn't chatter on as Caroline did. I sort of missed the chatter. We entered the castle and I flinched. I heard the screaming and winced as something shattered. I removed myself from Elijah and ran towards the sound. I entered the gallery and my eyes widened. I took a deep breath and walked in.

"Caroline," I said in a stern voice. Caroline stopped and looked over at me. She started to cry and I went over to her. I removed the vase from her hand and set it back on its pedestal. I looked her over and then looked at Klaus.

"What did you do to her?" I asked.

"I didn't do anything," he said.

"You are a monster," cried Caroline. I looked her over and rang for a maid. The maid walked Caroline out of the room and I turned to Klaus. I took him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. He struggled against me and I tightened my grip.

"I'm only a hundred years younger than you. Don't try to test your strength against me. Now what did you do to my sister?" I asked.

"Nothing," said Klaus holding up his hands, which were covered in blood. My eyes widened and I threw him to the ground. I looked down at him and then called the guards. I looked over at Elijah and then at Klaus.

"Get him cleaned up-dinner is in two hours," I said as a pair of guards entered the gallery.

"Have the castle searched for a dead body. And once you find the body have it properly buried. Send a bill for the expenses to me," I said to the guards. I swept past Elijah and walked to Caroline's room. I dismissed the maid and walked over to Caroline.

"He killed that poor girl," cried Caroline.

"I know. I'm having the guards find her body and give her a proper burial," I said.

"Why would he do that? She hadn't done anything to him. She was just an innocent girl," she sobbed. I stroked her arm softly and sat her up. She looked up at me through puffy eyes and I smiled at her.

"Everything will be okay," I said.

"He is a monster. I'm supposed to marry a monster," said Caroline.

"No, you aren't going to marry a monster. You won't marry a monster," I said.

"They signed a pact. I have to marry him," said Caroline.

"No, you have to marry one of them. You'll marry Elijah and you will have a happy peaceful life," I said.

"But that-Elisa you can't marry him," said Caroline.

"I must," I said.

"You can't. He is horrible," said Caroline.

"One of us has to marry him and we both know that I can bear it better than you can. Elijah seems to be gentle and kind. He will be far more understanding than Klaus will be. He will try to make you happy or at least make it so you aren't unhappy," I said.

"Elisa I don't-I can't. You can't take my place," said Caroline.

"I am the elder sister. You will do as I say," I said.

"You are only two minutes older than me. That does not give you license to boss me around," she said.

"It does when I am trying to do what is best for you. I'll marry Klaus and you will marry Elijah. And you will have lots of little girls with dark curls and name all of them after me," I said with a smile.

"All of them? Won't that get a bit confusing," said Caroline.

"I don't think so," I said. Caroline sniffled a little bit and I looked her over.

"Let's wash your face and get you ready for dinner," I said. I rang the maid and had her bring some water. I looked Caroline over and frowned. She was covered in blood-probably from weeping over the body or maybe fighting with Klaus. I pulled her up and walked her into her dressing room. I began to unlace her and the maid entered the room. She took over for me and I pulled out a set of washcloths. I poured some oil into the water and wet one of the washcloths. Caroline stepped out of her dress and I handed the washcloth to the maid. She began scrubbing Caroline down and I placed her clothes in a laundry bin. I pulled out another dress and handed it to the maid who began to dress her again. I called for another to remove the water and looked at Caroline.

"Everything will be fine. I promise," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We entered the dining room and Caroline looked at me. I nodded to her and she moved to sit down beside Elijah. I sat down next to Klaus and tried not to be annoyed at the smirk that sat on his face. Caroline looked at me and I merely sat quietly. Father motioned to the butler and dinner began. The first course was set out and all was quiet. Father began talking to one of the advisors that was joining us and Mother watched Caroline and I. Klaus turned to me and his smirk turned to a smile.

"There were three," he whispered. My eyes widened slightly but I remained composed and continued to eat.

"They were pretty little maids who were more than willing to help a prince. Didn't you teach your people to fear you? To be cautious around vampires?" he asked.

"We only feed from our own designated humans-humans who volunteer and are treated with respect and kindness. Humans who are generously compensated for the service they do us. Our staff has no reason to fear or be cautious around us because they know that we will never hurt or feed from them," I said.

"How civilized. When you return home with us you will not find our court such. You see my father and mother have made it clear to the people who is the ruler and who is the subject. We feed from whoever we like and we take however much we want. You'll grow accustomed to it," said Klaus. I turned to him and smiled.

"Oh but you see I am the eldest twin. I am set to inherit the throne. I will not be staying in your kingdom-you will be staying in mine. Of course we can visit your home-I wouldn't want to take you away from your family," I said with a smile. Klaus scowled and I looked at Caroline who was smiling at her soup. She looked at me and I watched as she tried not to laugh. I continued to eat and Klaus sulked some. Elijah looked at me and then at Klaus.

"I would like to apologize on my brother's behalf about what occurred earlier today. I assure you that we are not savages," said Elijah looking at Caroline.

"I'm sure," said Caroline in a slightly biting tone. Mother narrowed her eyes and Caroline smiled. The dining room was one of five places in the castle that constantly had sage burning in it. It was one of five rooms that could give you absolute privacy. We sat at the very end of the table-far enough away to be cloaked by our own privacy spell. She couldn't hear a word we were saying. Of course the Mikaelsons didn't know we burned sage, so Klaus was speaking with the intentions of everyone hearing him. A real prince that one.

"Elijah there is no need to be so polite. You should prepare your blushing bride for the life ahead of her," said Klaus.

"Shut up," said Caroline. I looked at her-shocked at her outburst-and Klaus laughed.

"You'll have to get used to dead maids, Caroline because you will be seeing a lot more in the future," said Klaus. I picked up my fork and slide it off the table. I jabbed it into Klaus' leg and then looked over at him.

"Don't talk to my sister in such a manner or I will rip out your heart and feed it to our hunting dogs," I said. I turned away and he pulled out the fork. He growled at me and I went back to my soup. We finished the soup course and the next course was brought out.

"Kol is going to love you. Maybe I'll share you with him," said Klaus. I continued to eat and he leaned towards me.

"Kol can be quite violent. He makes me look tame in comparison," said Klaus.

"Then I will welcome him company. Anything that will put you in a better light is welcome in my presence," I said.

"He'll break you," said Klaus.

"Then I'll put myself back together. Now eat your food will get cold," I said. Klaus looked at me and I continued to eat. I saw Elijah smile a small smile and I looked at Caroline who was glaring at Klaus. I finished what I could of my food and then pushed it away. I took a sip of wine and Klaus started again.

"That is a lovely dress, Caroline. But I can't help but wonder what happened to your other one," said Klaus.

"Niklaus," warned Elijah.

"It was sullied by a mongrel," snapped Caroline.

"Caroline," I warned.

"No need to be so sensitive. I am merely doing what vampires do," said Klaus.

"You are an ass," said Caroline.

"Caroline," I said in cold voice. She looked at me and then sighed. She went back to her pie and I looked over at Klaus who looked thoroughly amused. I looked at my parents and Klaus followed my gaze.

"You are the good one aren't you? Always doing what Mother and Father want," he whispered. This course was taken away and the main dish was brought out. I began to eat and Klaus watched me.

"Oh yes you are a proper princess. That is why you are going to marry me now isn't it? You can bear it in silence. You will take the murder and the violence in silence-just merely cleaning up after me. But you see I am going to make it my mission to break you. I am going to push you to your limits and then over the edge. I am going to make you fall apart. And you will never be able to be whole again," he said. I continued eating and Klaus continued talking. That went on through the remaining courses and continued as he guided me into the music room. I sat down at the piano and began to play. Klaus sat down next to Caroline and Elijah stood next to the piano.

"I am sorry for my brother's unkind words," said Elijah.

"Do not apologize for something that is not your fault. I ask only that you treat my sister well," I said in a low voice careful not let my mother hear. I looked over at her and saw that she was talking with one of the advisors wives. I looked back at Elijah and smiled.

"You play wonderfully. I have rarely seen someone who seems to be such a natural," he said.

"My mother saw that we were raised properly or at least her definition of properly. We can sing, dance, are proficient in all the modern languages, read a few of the dead ones. We can ride and paint plates. We can embroider and make flower arrangements. All useful life skills," I said. Elijah smiled at me and I laughed.

"I am sure she meant well," said Elijah.

"She did and she does. But you must not fret about the state of our education. Our father saw to it that we were extremely well educated. Although I doubt swordplay and hand to hand combat were part of his original curriculum," I said. Elijah raised an eyebrow and I looked at Caroline.

"She is the best swordsman or woman in the kingdom. She wasn't much for hand-to-hand combat, but that suits us. I wasn't such of a swordswoman, but I took to our archery and combat lessens easily. I prefer to shot, but I find that I end up fighting with my hands more often than not. One can not always have a bow after all," I said. Elijah stared at me and then looked over at Klaus who was talking to an annoyed Caroline. He looked at me and I continued to play.

"You cannot have been in many situations in which such skills are needed. Peace has reigned here for hundreds of years," said Elijah.

"When we first turned the people feared us and other countries saw us as vulnerable. They tried to incite a rebellion and use it as cover to invade. I rode out with my father and fought beside him. The war raged for ten years," I said.

"I've never heard about this. Why is that?" asked Elijah.

"Do you want to tell potential suitors that one of your daughters in a murderer? True some actions can be excused since it was war, but that kind of setting suited me more than I care to admit. It was easy for me to thrive there. I didn't worry about hurting someone or them seeing what I really was. I was supposed to be a terror and so I was," I said.

"And Caroline?" asked Elijah.

"Has never seen a day of battle in her life. I am the heir-not her. I am to lead the army one day and that means I must be well versed in the ways of war. The thought often upsets my mother, but to me it is merely another duty I must perform," I said. I heard Caroline snap at Klaus who just laughed and said something that seemed to infuriate Caroline.

"Klaus was not always this way. Turning changed him. The life we began to lead changed him," said Elijah.

"I hear the worry in your voice, but you must not worry for me. I can take care of myself," I said. Elijah nodded and left. He walked over to Klaus and I watched the expression on his face change, but it only changed slightly. He was good at hiding his emotions. Very little seemed to faze him, but very little also seemed to make him happy. Nothing his brother said pleased him, but that was understandable. But even Caroline did not make him happy though who knew what she was saying. No one was around to stop her from speaking her mind and Caroline had very strong opinions about nearly everything. Elijah looked over at me and he smiled. I held his gaze for a moment and then looked at Caroline who Klaus was still talking to. I played two more songs and then another lady took my place. I made polite conversation with each of the guests before I was called to the piano to sing. I looked at Caroline silently begging her to stop this, but Caroline merely smiled at me. I stood next to the piano and began to sing. I was told I had a lovely voice, but I didn't much like singing in public. It discomforted me. Music was a window to the soul and singing was something that I felt exposed too much of me. I kept my eyes on no one in particular, but felt a pair of eyes on me the whole time. I finished my song and called Caroline up to sing. She glared at me as she made her way up and I smiled at her. I took her spot on the couch and Klaus turned to me. But then Caroline started to sing and Klaus turned to listen to her.

"She has a beautiful voice," I said.

"I wish she would use it to talk less," said Klaus.

"I'm sure she feels the same way about you," I said. Klaus sneered at me and stood up. He walked over the drink cart and I watched Caroline.

"She is not the only one with a beautiful voice," said Elijah.

"Thank you, but I don't pretend to have Caroline's talent. Despite what you might think Caroline loves to perform, and that love shows through when she is up there and makes her performance far better than anything I could ever accomplish," I said. Caroline sang two more songs and then we broke up the party for the night. I bathed and was undressed. A knock came at the door and then Caroline burst in. She snuggled into my bed and looked at me.

"What a day," she said.

"Yes it was something," I said

"Klaus is awful chatty," said Caroline with a frown.

"And Elijah isn't though I suspect one would actually have to pay attention and talk to him to engage in a conversation," I said giving Caroline a look.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Caroline.

"Maybe you should try talking to Elijah," I said.

"Because you talking to Klaus goes over so well," she said narrowing her eyes.

"Klaus and Elijah are not the same people," I said.

"Just like you and me aren't," she said.

"Well yes," I said somewhat confused by what she was saying.

"I think he prefers you," said Caroline.

"I actually talk to him," I said.

"I did talk some," protested Caroline. I laughed and flopped back onto the bed next to her. I looked over at her and smiled.

"Making snide comments isn't the same as conversing," I said.

"I just. I don't want this. I want love and this isn't love," said Caroline with a dramatic sigh. She rolled over onto her stomach and began picking at my pillows. She looked at me and then quickly away as she started to cry again.

"I'm not as strong as you, Elisa. I can't just sit there and suffer. I know that this is my duty but well I just don't care about duty. I want an epic life and an epic life deserves an epic love," said Caroline.

"Maybe one day Elijah will be your epic love," I said.

"And I am sure Klaus will treat you like a queen and make sure everyday is rainbows and bon bons," said Caroline.

"Who knows? Maybe he likes bon bons," I said. Caroline laughed and we soon erupted into a fit of giggles. It was good to laugh. We needed to laugh even if it was over something as silly as bon bons and Klaus. Caroline wouldn't be laughing too much in the coming days and if stupid jokes were what it took to make her smile than I could make stupid jokes. But I hope that one day it can be Elijah that will make her happy. She deserves to be happy.

"I think Klaus is more of a tart person," said Caroline.

"A tart person?" I said.

"Yes tarts are very good looking and can be delicious, but they can be sour and well tart. Klaus is obviously very handsome and I am sure he can be quite charming when he wants to be, but he has the personality of a sour apple," said Caroline.

"And what do you think of Elijah?" I asked.

"He is handsome I must admit, but not really my sort. He is so collected, so composed-he is every bit the royal heir. But I must say that man can wear a suit," said Caroline.

"Yes, yes I have to agree," I said. Caroline laughed and then looked at me.

"And what do you think of him?" asked Caroline.

"I think him one of the most handsome men I have ever met and I have to agree with you-he is the ideal royal prince. He seems to be a real gentleman, but I think there is more to him then composure and manners," I said with a smile.

"I'm sorry," said Caroline.

"Whatever for?" I asked.

"You like him or at least more than Klaus. And because of me you are doomed to spend a life with Klaus," said Caroline.

"It isn't hard to like someone more than Klaus. He isn't exactly the most lovable person around," I said.

"No no he isn't," said Caroline.

"Elijah said something to me tonight. He said that Klaus didn't used to be like this-that turning and the lifestyle they led after turning changed him. I just hope for your sake that the lifestyle did not change Elijah in the way it did Klaus," I said. Caroline was silent for a moment and then looked at me.

"Perhaps there is hope for Klaus. Perhaps he can be who he once was again," said Caroline.

"Don't. Caroline I know that look. This isn't a wounded bird you can nurse back to health. He is a person-a seriously disturbed person," I said.

"And maybe he just needs a little love and support. Maybe he just needs someone to show him he can be good again," said Caroline.

"Caroline I know you like to help people and I know you want to save everyone. But some people don't want to saved and Klaus just might be one of them," I said.

"But that's the thing, Elisa. You don't choice who you save and you don't chose to be saved. If I can help him-shouldn't I take the chance?" asked Caroline.

"In my opinion no, but I'm rarely if ever able to stop you. Just be careful," I said with a shake of my head.

"You're insane," I said after a moment of silence.

"Of course I am. You got all the sanity in the family-I got all the good looks. I say it was an uneven trade as I am so remarkable," said Caroline.

"Oh shut up," I said smacking her over the head with a pillow. Caroline laughed and smacked me with a pillow.

"I'm going to prove you wrong. I'm going to save him from himself. And when you are old and grey you will thank me for working this miracle," she said.

"I'll believe it when I see it," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Elisa looked up from her book and I smiled. She sighed and closed her book. She set it to the side and my smile widened. I pulled her up and we walked outside. Elisa looked around and then over at me.

"You seem more restless than usual," she said.

"I am bored and I do not like being coped up in the castle all day. Mother keeps coming to my room and asking about the princes. What am I supposed to tell her? Yes they are horrible monsters and I would rather eat dirt than marry one of them," said Caroline.

"Elijah isn't a monster and I thought you were on a mission of redemption. That you were going to save Klaus and make him a fuzzy little teddy bear again," said Elisa.

"I will, but it will take time. And I don't know if we have time. Mother is very eager to see us wed and Father can only hold her off for so long," I said. Elisa looked away and frowned.

"What difference does it make if we wed now or later. We will still have to marry them," she said.

"Yes, but I don't want you to marry that disgusting man. I don't want you to have to endure whatever horror married life with him would be," I said.

"Caroline you don't need to worry about me. I can handle Klaus," said Elisa.

"He is going to turn you into a cold hearted stone woman-he'll make you a monster just like him. He is going to ruin you. And I don't want to see that happen," said Caroline.

"Then it is a good thing that you will be far off living a happy life with Elijah and won't have to see it," she said.

"Elisa I don't want to watch you doom yourself to that life just because I couldn't do my duty," said Caroline. Elisa stopped and turned to me. She gave me what was one of her sternest looks to date and held me still with the force of her gaze.

"You are doing your duty by marrying Elijah. There is no part of the pact that says you must marry Klaus. We were promised to two princes-there were no specific pairings or anything of the sort. Now come on Caroline we are ruining the fine weather we are experiencing," said Elisa.

"We wouldn't be experiencing it if I hadn't had the brilliant idea to come out. You always have your head buried in books or are sitting at that piano of yours. It is ridiculous," I said.

"Just because I do not spend my days riding my horse into the ground does not mean that my hobbies are ridiculous. And I do I come outside. I am awake early every morning to practice with the soldiers. You are the one who sleeps till the sun is almost fully risen," said Elisa.

"I need my beauty rest. It takes considerable energy to be as perfect as I am. Of course you wouldn't know that considering well," I said giving Elisa a look of mock disgust. She smiled and shook her head.

"I don't where you get that humor from," she said.

"I have a theory that Mother was once funny. I know it is an unlikely theory-in fact it seems impossible," I said. Elisa laughed and I leapt onto the short brick wall beside us. I walked alongside Elisa, dropping flowers and such on her head every once in awhile when she wasn't looking. She didn't notice often or perhaps she was electing to ignore it. Elisa was a master of self-control. She was a woman made of iron and you only saw the human underneath when she wanted you to. It made me sad to see her like this sometimes, but she would just remind me about her duty to the kingdom. Which was something she never seemed to be able to forget. I often forget about my duty. Perhaps because I think my duties are rather stupid. I dropped a flower on Elisa head and she kept walking. I dropped another and decided to make a little flower cap. I kept dropping flowers on her head and soon they covered her whole head.

"You are blooming Elisa," I said.

"Perhaps I shall run away and became a fairy now," she said. I gave her a look and rolled my eyes.

"Fairies are just fairytales," I said.

"So were vampires once upon a time," she said.

"I don't want another history lesson," I said with a huff. Elisa was always trying to teach me something. She was so dedicated to her studies and delighted in mastering new skills. Her ability to learn quickly and excitement for learning had always impressed our tutors. She was the star pupil-a little prodigy. Not to say that I wasn't smart or well learned. I just preferred active pursuits. I would rather dance or sing or ride than sit in a library all day.

"I'm not trying to give a history lesson. I am merely pointing out a fact," she said.

"Then stop doing that," I snapped. Elisa looked up at me and the flowers tumbled off her head. She opened her mouth, but closed it quickly as she heard voices approaching. Elijah and Klaus turned the corner and I suddenly wished we had stayed inside. I let a scowl cross over my face and Klaus smirked.

"Well what do we have here? Two little princesses all alone," he said.

"Oh bug off," I said. Klaus laughed and looked at Elijah.

"She is a vocal one isn't she?" he asked. Elijah remained silent and Klaus looked back at us.

"And how is my bride today?" asked Klaus looking at Elisa.

"All the better for seeing you," she said. I made a gagging sound and wondered how she could do it. True she had had harsh words with him, but she was also able to smile and be polite to Klaus with ease. I'm surprised he wasn't quite under her spell by now based of the smiles she had been giving him. Elisa wasn't much for flirting and was never particularly popular with the men of the court. But she had a certain charm and beauty that took everyone hostage when she let it out. Perhaps that is how I fix him. I utilize Elisa's charms-on second thought perhaps not. Elisa isn't good with men in the romantic way.

"I am so happy to hear that," hissed Klaus.

"We were just taking a turn about the grounds. You can join us if you like," said Elisa. My eyes widened and I threw at flower at Elisa who choice to ignore it. Elijah quickly agreed and I stepped off my wall. Elisa took Klaus' arm and I took Elijah's. We opted for one of the wider paths so we could walk beside each other.

"I trust you all enjoyed yourselves last night," said Elisa.

"Oh yes yes we did," said Klaus in a tone that implied so much more.

"I think my brother means it was a very enjoyable evening for us both," said Elijah.

"I'm happy to hear that. We are rarely without guests at night and during your stay I believe there is to be some sort of gathering every night," said Elisa.

"Please tell me you two won't be singing at them all," said Klaus.

"Yes, yes we will. We will sing all night and all day because we know you love it so," I said.

"Oh goody," muttered Klaus. We came to the edge of the grounds and Elisa dragged Klaus towards the wall that surrounded the grounds. She climbed up a set of narrow stairs and stepped onto the top of the wall. She watched Klaus climb up after her and pulled him over to the railing on the other side. I saw her point things out to a seemingly uninterested Klaus. I turned to Elijah and saw that he was watching Elisa.

"Do you want go up?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" asked Elijah ripping his gaze away.

"We can walk atop the wall if you like. You can see all of the village and out to the lake from here," I said.

"Do you ever find it curious that your capital was built on an island in the middle of a lake?" asked Elijah.

"Not particularly. I don't think about it much," I said.

"Do you know why it was built this way?" he asked.

"No, Elisa is the history buff not me. But if it helps this city was built long before we were born and turned. Most believe that the witches of the land built it using their magic. They say that the witches built it as an offering of friendship and loyalty to the humans who ruled the land," I said. Elijah nodded and I tried to think of something else to talk about. Elijah wasn't much a conversationalist though. No he would rather watch Elisa and Klaus. Or perhaps just Elisa.

I looked from him to her and smiled a little. Come to think of it they were rather similar. They were both very controlled and proper. They were quiet and seemingly emotionless. But in those rare moments when they dropped the mask they wore I saw identical expressions on their faces-expressions of pure joy and delight that changed their entire being. They would suit each other well. I looked at Elijah and then at Elisa. She deserved to be happy too. She had been making sacrifices for me all my life. She endured Mother's rants and ravings so that I wouldn't have to. She took the blame for all my mischief. She danced with all the dignitaries I hated so I wouldn't have to. She allowed me to plan every birthday we ever had and make the day all about me-just so I would be happy. She lied to my tutors and had always been there for me. She deserved to be happy. And Klaus would never make her happy.

I watched them come down from the wall and smiled at them both.

"Klaus I hear you are fine rider. I would love to go riding now. Would you join me?" I asked as I grabbed his hand. He gave me a funny look and I narrowed my eyes. He smirked and let me take his arm.

"I promise to return him in one piece, Elisa," I said. I walked off at a quick pace before she could say anything and then glanced over my shoulder to where she and Elijah stood. I turned away and Klaus looked down at me.

"Eager for my company?" he asked.

"Eager to make my sister happy," I said.

"What is it with you two? And why do you think I couldn't make her happy?" he asked.

"You two are like fire and ice. You would kill her from the inside out. You would change her and make her something she shouldn't ever have to be," I said.

"I find the prospect delightful," said Klaus.

"Oh shut up. You see here is how it is. She has always looked after me and done whatever she had to to make me happy even if it meant marrying you so that I wouldn't have to. She has constantly put me and my wants before her own. But that changes now. She deserves to be happy and you wouldn't make her happy. Now Elijah that is another matter," I said.

"You devious little minx," said Klaus smiling a friendly smile for the first time during his stay.

"We give them a little time alone and they will see how well they would do together," I said.

"So that means I am stuck with you?" asked Klaus. I smacked his arm and he laughed.

"Oh relax. No need to get a bee in your bonnet," said Klaus.

"There is no need to be such a jerk," I snapped.

"I realize that you have lead an ideal sheltered life but you need to get your head out of the clouds. Not everyone and everything can be puppies and butterflies. The world is a dark cruel place and if you insist on being so naïve then you are doomed," hissed Klaus leaning in towards me. I glared at him and then my hand acted of its own accord. I slapped him across the cheek and then turned away. I picked up my skirts and ran back to the castle. I ran to my rooms and slammed the door shut. I huffed and scowled.

"I am not naïve," I cried. I folded my arms and began to pace about.

"The insufferable ass. How dare he," I muttered.

"I was trying to do something nice and he just couldn't go along with it. He just couldn't let everyone have a good day for once," I mumbled. I sat down and poured myself some wine. I took a big gulp and coughed a little as the wine went down. I glared at the floor and sneered.

"I'm Klaus Mikaelson and I like to make children cry and kick bunnies," I mocked. I took another sip and made a sound of frustration. I went back to pacing and wished Elisa was here. She was good at calming me down. And she was always a willing listener. Which was why I shouldn't say anything. At least she could have a nice day.

"I bet he hits old ladies too," I said. I mean how was I supposed to redeem him if he always insisted on being nasty. How was I supposed to help him if he kept driving me away. I stopped and laughed. That ass-he was doing it all on purpose. The oaf was afraid. Afraid of what I didn't know just yet, but I certainly wasn't going to let him win anymore. I would suffer through all his insults and colorful remarks. I would smile at him and be at his side constantly. I wouldn't let him drive me away again. I smiled and took a sip of my wine. He was in over his head. I can be very persistent when I want to be. And I want to be right now.

I heard laughter in the air and walked over to the window. I smiled and shook my head. I watched Elisa explain something to Elijah who smiled and shook his head slightly. A dazzling smile spread over Elisa's face and she said something that made Elijah laugh. I had rarely ever seen her so happy. And I was determined that she should stay this way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I watched Elisa getting dressed and felt a tiny stab of envy. She is the perfect princess. She had porcelain pale skin that glowed. Her eyes were a striking silver color and she had long pretty eyelashes. Her hair was the color of raven's feathers and formed perfect little ringlets. She was petite and slim, but carried herself in a way that made her command the attention and respect of everyone. She had grace and pose that I alone dreamed of. Elisa turned to me and smiled. And she didn't even know it.

"Why are looking at me like that?" she asked.

"It's nothing," I said.

"Does my dress look bad?" she asked with a frown. Like they ever do.

"No you look fine. Is there any reason you are so concerned?" I asked feeling the envy fade away as quickly as it came.

"We'll have guests," she said.

"Is there a particular guest you are thinking of?" I asked.

"Not really. Though I guess the proper answer would have been Klaus-he is my intended after," she said. I huffed and rolled my eyes. Elisa might be pretty and smart, but she was oblivious and block headed. Her thoughts of duty and her need to protect me are making her blind. She and Elijah were well suited for each other. And he liked her. He wouldn't stare at her so much if he didn't. Not unless he is a creep in which case I think she would be better with Klaus. He might be a jackass, but he wasn't a creep. I looked at Elisa who sat perfectly still at her vanity and smiled.

"Did you have a nice day?" I asked.

"Yes, though I felt awful for leaving you alone with Klaus," she said. Leaving me alone? I was the one who left her. Ugh Elisa.

"What did you and Elijah do?" I asked.

"Nothing much. I showed him more of the grounds. He asked about the history of the island and we walked about that for quite some time. I tried to put in a good word for you since you don't seem to be talking to him," said Elisa. I turned away from her to hide my look of fury and took a deep breath.

"Elisa I'll see you downstairs," I said. Elisa nodded and I left her chambers. I walked downstairs to the parlor and sat down next to Klaus who looked rather surprised.

"It isn't working. She put in a good word for me," I said.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You know my plan to get your brother and my sister together-it isn't working. She put in a good word for me with him," I said.

"And what am I supposed to do about that?" asked Klaus an amused grin on his face.

"Put in a bad word. Talk up Elisa to him. Just do something," I said.

"So you want me to insult you and praise Elisa. Caroline love Elijah would marry you tomorrow if he thought that I liked Elisa in the slightest bit," said Klaus.

"Then trash her and see if it angers him. If he punches you we'll know he likes her," I said.

"You want me to get punched so you can prove your theory," said Klaus.

"Oh it isn't like you don't deserve to be punched. Now stop thinking about yourself and think of your brother. He should be with Elisa," I said.

"He isn't going to be with Elisa-not if he thinks I like her or you dislike me. He wouldn't want to doom you to a relationship with me. That's Elijah-so noble," said Klaus. I sat silently for a moment and then looked at Klaus. I mulled over his words again in my mind and smiled.

"Then I think you and I will have to be in love," I said.

"What?" cried Klaus. Several people looked over at us and I glared at him.

"If he won't be with Elisa because he thinks you like her and I hate you then we have to prove him wrong. We're going to have to be head over heels in love," I said.

"No," he said.

"Yes," I said.

"No," he said with a glare.

"Yes," I said with a smile.

"I'm not going to pretend to be in love with you so you can play matchmaker," said Klaus.

"Then do it for your brother who is obviously trying to do you a favor by letting you marry Elisa," I said.

"No," said Klaus with a shake of his head.

"Yes. And here is how it will go. You and I had a splendid time riding together this afternoon. We talked a lot and generally enjoyed each others company. Your riding skill and the fact that you can actually be kind impressed me. You found me to be charming and were taken by me. Now we aren't just going to blurt this out. We'll exchange a few smile, have some civil conversation, and be pleasant to one another. I don't doubt that later Elisa and Elijah will ask why we are acting this way and then we will explain to them," I said.

"And then they will just come together and live happily ever after," said Klaus.

"Of course not-don't be unreasonable. Elisa isn't going to simply ditch you for Elijah. She will want to make sure you don't break my heart first. We're going to have to prove to them that we love each other and that it is lasting," I said.

"You have got to be kidding me. This is the dumbest thing I have ever heard," said Klaus.

"I highly doubt that since you can hear yourself talking," I said. He gave me a flat look and I saw Elisa enter the room. I smiled at Klaus and he gave me a look. I elbowed him and gestured to Elisa. He shook his head and couldn't help but chuckle. Elisa looked at us and made her way over. She sat down across from us and smiled.

"Good evening," she said. She smiled sweetly at Klaus and I made sure to look slightly miffed, which wasn't hard since she was going to destroy my plan with her smiles. She made polite conversation with Klaus, who was civil to her, and I mentally slapped him for mucking it up. He was supposed to be civil to me-not Elisa. Elijah joined us moments later and sat down next to Elisa. He nodded to Klaus and gave me a smile in acknowledgement. He inquired about our ride and I replied that it had been pleasant. Klaus smiled at me and I talked to Elisa. Dinner was announced and Elijah offered me his arm. I accepted and looked back at Klaus as we walked out. I caught Elisa's gaze and then quickly turned away. We entered the dining hall and Elijah pulled out my chair. I sat down and watched Klaus and Elisa enter the room. Elisa sat down across from me and I let my eyes rove over to Klaus met my gaze. I saw the amused expression in his eyes and couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. He smiled at me and Elisa looked at me curiously. The first course was served and conversation began to flow. We ate silently for a little and then Elisa broke the silence.

"Did you stay on the grounds or leave?" she asked me.

"We rode outside the walls," I said.

"How nice. I always like to visit the lavender fields this time of year-did you get a chance to ride by them?" I asked.

"No, not today though I am sure we can go by another day," I said looking at Klaus. I went back to eating and we were silent again.

"What did you lot do?" asked Klaus.

"Elisa showed me the various historical features of the castle. It was quite interesting. Most of the original castle is intact and a number of the places on the grounds were created when the castle was built," said Elijah.

"How fascinating," said Klaus.

"Yes, yes it is. You see the castle by a witch bloodline as a gift to the humans who ruled the land. The castle was enchanted and has been preserved through the spells the witches performed," said Elijah.

"Kol will be delighted to learn that," said Klaus.

"Kol?" I asked.

"Their younger brother. He has a keen interest in magic and witches," said Elisa.

"Among other things," said Klaus with a look at Elijah.

"Kol is the second youngest-their sister Rebekah is the youngest," said Elisa seeing my interest.

"How many siblings do you have?" I asked.

"Three," said Klaus.

"Two younger brothers and a sister," said Elijah.

"And what are they like?" I asked.

"Finn is a stick in the mud. Kol is wild. And Rebekah is a drama queen," said Klaus.

"Niklaus," said Elijah.

"It is the truth," said Klaus.

"And your parents?" I asked. Elisa gave me a look and Elijah frowned. They exchanged a look and then looked over at Klaus. Klaus looked at me and I nearly flinched at the angry expression on his face.

"Our mother is a powerful witch. And our father is well may you never have to met him," said Klaus with certain menace that implied more than he was telling. We finished our food in silence and the next course was brought out. I looked at Klaus and watched him try to control his anger. I kept my gaze on him and suddenly he looked up. He watched me with angry eyes and I gave him a sad smile. He studied my face and his gaze softened a little. Poor guy obviously has issues and I think maybe he just needs a friend. I could be his friend. I would have to be his friend and more if my plan was going to work.

"Our mother is a powerful bitch if it counts for anything," I said. We all looked at my mother and I smiled. She looked over at us and gave Elisa and me a fierce look. Elisa tried to hide a smile behind her napkin and soon the next course distracted Mother. We ate quickly and we ushered back into the sitting room. Mother called on Elisa to play and she looked at me, begging me to get her out of it. I pretended not to notice and walked over to sit next to Klaus. Elijah positioned himself next to Elisa with a view of bot Klaus and I. He said something to Elisa and she began to play.

"See, what did I say? They suit each other," I said.

"You don't know what they are saying," said Klaus.

"Yes but physically they suit each other too," I said. Klaus looked at them and then shrugged. I rolled my eyes and looked at Klaus.

"Don't you want him to be happy?" I asked.

"Yes, but unlike you that is not my first priority," said Klaus.

"Our father always taught us to look after one another. It's just instinct to make her my priority though I must admit that I am far more selfish than she is. I haven't done even a tenth of the things she has to make me happy," I said.

"You aren't selfish. Just because you aren't like Elisa doesn't mean you are selfish. She was raised a different way than you were just like Elijah was raised differently than me. They are the heirs-it is their job to put everyone else's needs and wants before there own. They were taught that what they wanted and what they needed was unimportant. They were taught that the kingdom comes first and they come last. I highly doubt you were raised that way," said Klaus.

"Do you ever wish you were heir?" I asked.

"No," said Klaus.

"Sometimes I think being queen would be nice, but when you put it the way you did I don't think I could do it. I think it would be too confining. I always thought she was lucky because she got more attention from our father, but she also had more restrictions and rules to follow. She was always monitored closely while I was allowed to do whatever made me happy so long as I got my studies done and didn't embarrass my mother," I said.

"Freedom-you had freedom," said Klaus.

"I guess I did. But now, now well," I said looking at him. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm not going to take away your freedom," he said.

"You're going to be my husband and no offense you aren't exactly a ray of sunshine. What else was I supposed to think?" asked I.

"I would never take away your freedom. It is far more likely that I will ignore and neglect you," said Klaus.

"Wonderful," I muttered. I looked back at my sister and then at Klaus.

"I can deal with it if it means she is happy," I said.

"I bet she has said the same thing to you about me," said Klaus.

"I'm not going to lie-she did. But can you blame her? Some of the things you said were beyond rude and those poor girls that you murdered. How can you expect someone to think highly of you when you act like that?" I asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be madly in love with me?" he asked.

"It is pretend love. I don't love you, Klaus. I love my sister and that is why I am doing this," I said. The party was broken up and I returned to my rooms. Soon a knock came at the door and Elisa entered. She sat down on my bed and looked at me.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Perfectly," I said.

"You and Klaus just seemed friendlier," said Elisa.

"He isn't what I thought, Elisa. There is something beneath his surly exterior and I've seen glimpses of it. And those glimpses just make me want to find out more out him," I said.

"So you have forgiven him," said Elisa.

"I've forgiven, but I haven't forgotten. I don't think I will ever forget. But he interests me at the same time and I want to know more," I said. Elisa studied me and I saw the doubt in her eyes. She stood up and walked out of the room. I looked after her and shook my head. Something was the matter with her-she didn't react exactly like I expected and I was always able to predict Elisa's reactions to news like this. She should have questioned me further and then given me sisterly advice. Leaving in the middle of a conversation wasn't her style. I frowned and got into bed. I stared up at the ceiling and decided I had to figure out what was the matter. Perhaps she was wishing to declare her liking for Elijah and didn't know how. Perhaps my plan was working.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I looked around and I walked out of the castle. I sped quickly over to the path and kept walking. I walked through the woods and down to the lily pond. I sat down under a willow tree by the water and took a deep breath. I looked out over the water and closed my eyes.

Caroline is an idiot. She didn't think I knew. She didn't think I could see. But I always see. I always know. She was trying to get me with Elijah. That couldn't happen though. I made a promise to her and to myself. She would get a happy ending. And I would get Klaus. I frowned and shook my head. I shouldn't think of him like that-he is still a person after all. He isn't a book that can be passed amongst friends. And he should have a say too. I was struck by the thought and stood up. I walked back to the castle and up to the guest quarters. I paused for a moment and walked down the hallway. I walked to the end of the hall and knocked on the last door on the left. I heard multiple voices grumbling and mentally prepared myself for whatever I was about to see. The door swung open and a blood covered Klaus was revealed.

I looked past him into the room and saw several maids sitting partially dressed on the couch. I gave Klaus a look and pushed him aside. I looked at the maids who had blood dripping from their wrists and necks with slight distaste. They looked back me with a dazed expression on their face and I looked at Klaus.

"You can't compel the servants," I said.

"I can't do anything apparently," he muttered. He walked back over the couch. One of the maids snuggled up against him and he pulled her close. His face changed and he looked at me challenging me. He chuckled and moved to bite her.

"Leave," I said in a cold voice. The maids instantly got up and ran out of the room. Klaus looked at me and I smiled.

"I am their sovereign. They can't ignore any order I give them or else their pretty heads will role. And even under compulsion their survival instincts won't let them die," I said.

"They would have been dead if they stayed a little longer," he said.

"You aren't very smart are you?" I asked.

"Excuse me," snapped Klaus.

"Killing maids and taking part in my sisters schemes are things only those of minimal intelligence do," I said.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I don't like being called stupid," he hissed.

"Settle down. I could kill you without even a little bit of remorse so please don't tempt me. This nonsense you have going with my sister is done," I said.

"You like giving orders don't you? You like being in power. I don't mind a powerful woman," he said giving me a lewd smile. I looked back at him and his crude expression crumbled. I raised an eyebrow and walked over to him. I smiled and cupped his face in my hands.

"You are a pathetic man, Niklaus. You cannot hide what is in your heart and I know it isn't love for my sister. Just like she doesn't love you," I said. He swatted my hands away and growled at me.

"I don't take well to insults," he said.

"Then don't toy with my sister and don't toy with me," I said.

"It was her bloody idea," he muttered.

"I know. It always is. She wants Elijah and I together I presume," I said. Klaus stood up and poured himself a drink. He looked at me and I shook my head. He took a sip and then smiled.

"She is quite ardent in her quest," he said.

"Caroline has always liked to play matchmaker, though this is the first time she has done so for me. I know she means well but it cannot happen," I said.

"Because if you marry Elijah she has to marry me," said Klaus.

"Yes. And while I recognize that you have some very attractive qualities you don't show an inclination to care for her or her happiness. And I want her to be happy. Elijah I know would at least try," I said.

"Oh he would. He would work very hard to make her happy. It would break his noble heart to see her unhappy," spat Klaus.

"Don't be jealous. It doesn't suit you," I said.

"Oh shut up," he muttered.

"You don't have a right to act this way when all you have been is rude and crass. You have disrespected her, my mother, my father, our way of life, and your own house by acting in such a shameful way. You cannot expect a warm welcome or praise when you murder people and take sport in making others miserable," I said.

"I can't wait for our wedding. I'm just over the moon about an eternity with you," he muttered.

"It won't be so bad. You'll get to be a king. I have no qualms about you taking a mistress-this isn't a union formed in love after all. You can drink from whomever you want, so long as you don't kill them. You'll have wealth, influence, and power. You're getting a good deal all things considered," I said.

"As much as this may shock you I never wanted a deal," said Klaus.

"You wanted love?" I asked.

"There was a time when I was different, but that is past. I can understand that my future is not so bleak-not compared to yours," he said.

"I never expected a marriage full of love. I know what and who I am, Klaus. I have to marry for my country and love isn't always convenient," I said.

"So you are determined to be my wedded and bedded bride?" he asked.

"I am determined that Caroline gets what she wants. She has a chance. She doesn't have to live like I do. She can find love in marriage. And Elijah seems more likely to give it than you," I said.

"Do you two always do this? Try to be more sacrificing than the other in some grand show of sisterly affection?" he asked.

"No. Caroline and I typically lead very different lives. It isn't often we can do anything that helps each other," I said.

"Caroline sees it quite differently. She painted you as a martyr," said Klaus.

"I'm no martyr. I'm no saint. I do what I can. And nothing more," I said.

"And you can put her first," said Klaus.

"At least right now. This might be the last time I can do so. One day I will take the throne and then it is my country first-even before my kin," I said.

"You are rather annoying, you know that right?" asked Klaus. I smiled and looked over at him.

"I know. Will you stop whatever it is Caroline has you doing?" I asked.

"Do you ever think about what Elijah and I want?" asked Klaus. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Do you know what you want?" I asked.

"I don't know. A kingdom is an attractive offer. What can Caroline offer me?" asked Klaus. I glared at him and he smiled.

"I might not know what I want, but Elijah seems to-or at least in Caroline's expert opinion he does," said Klaus.

"Oh shut up. You're just being a jackass now," I muttered.

"It was an honest question. What can Caroline give me?" he asked.

"When she certainly doesn't love you so not that. But she has a large dowry. She receives of portion of the Crown Jewels when my parents pass. She has several estates on the southern boarder that are very profitable and she owns a trade company," I said.

"Does she know that?" asked Klaus.

"She has been informed of these facts many times. I'm not sure she is actually aware of them. I manage her estates and company for her," I said.

"And you manage your own?" asked Klaus.

"I do. My estates are on the northern boarder. I have several trade posts that I manage in our colonies. I get a portion of the Crown Jewels as well. My dowry is larger than Caroline's dowry but that is because it comes with a country-monetarily our dowries are the same. I also own a newspaper and a printing press," I said.

"You sound like the better deal," said Klaus.

"I might, but I also come with strings attached. If you chose a life with me you won't get to act like this. You won't get to kill people and say whatever you like. You will be expected to rule beside me. To make decisions that are in the best interest of the people-even if they go against your personal principles. You will be held to higher standards then everyone else and you don't only have to meet them you have to exceed them by miles. But none of this matters right now-all I want you to do is promise me you won't go along with Caroline's plans," I said.

"I promise-now what to do get in return?" he asked.

"What do you want?" I asked. He was silent for a moment and then he smirked. He looked at me and made his way towards me like a predator. I watched him with a bored expression on my face and waited for him to finish his theatrics.

"I want a favor," he said.

"And what is it?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I will call it in when I figure out what I want. Until them I think I'll enjoy having you in my debt," said Klaus. I nodded and gave him a cool look.

"Just keep in mind that I always pay my debts, Klaus, and therefore I do not like having them loom over my head. If you don't call in the favor I will make the debt go away. Do you understand my meaning?" I asked.

"You aren't as innocent as everyone thinks are you?" asked Klaus.

"I've never had the luxury of being innocent. Good day, Klaus," I said. I turned away and walked out of his room. I closed the door and saw Elijah looking at me. I looked at him and then at the floor.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked.

"Some not all," he said.

"How much is some?" I asked.

"Walk with me," he said. I looked over at him and he held out his arm. I walked over to him and he looked down at me with an expression on his face that I couldn't place. He led us outside and I waited for him to talk.

"I can understand wanting to make your sister happy," said Elijah.

"It isn't personal. In fact I'm sorry that you have to do this," I said.

"You aren't the only one with a duty to their country," said Elijah. I looked at him and then away.

"Still I wish it was different. I wish you could be with someone you love," I said.

"Don't you want the same?" he asked.

"Of course I do. But I have long since given up wishing for that," I said. We were silent and I felt Elijah watching me.

"Klaus' favor isn't going to be a pleasant one," said Elijah.

"I know, but I'm not unfamiliar with unpleasant tasks," I said.

"Yes you seemed quite capable back there," said Elijah. I laughed and looked over at him.

"Your brother has the uncanny ability to get under my skin. Typically I can ignore such things or at least convey them in a more eloquent manner. But he is just so primal if that makes sense and I find it hard not to whack him upside the head," I said.

"You aren't alone in that sentiment," said Elijah. I smiled and looked over at Elijah. He looked at me and I felt my smile widen.

"You want to do something fun?" I asked.

"And what do you imagine doing?" he asked. I looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't know, but I don't want to be serious right now. I had enough of that with Klaus. Right now I just want to live," I said. Elijah gave me a look and I laughed.

"And you need to loosen up," I said.

"I need to loosen up?" he asked.

"Yes," I said with a nod of the head. He looked at me and I saw that he was trying not to smile. I looked away and frowned.

"Tell me Elijah-are you shy?" I asked.

"Elisabetta I don't know where this is going, but I have a feeling it isn't good," he said.

"That depends on your meaning of good. But I respect that it might make you uncomfortable. You can stay here and I'm going for a swim," I said. I turned away and started off at a quick pace. I walked down to the pond and looked at the water. This is mad. This is absolutely mad. But I wanted to do it. I wanted to let loose and have fun. I hated this arranged marriage business and I hated the Mikaelsons a little bit. I hate Klaus for making me proposition myself and my sister. I don't want him comparing assets and then deciding whom to marry. It isn't right. And now Elijah knows and is being so understanding. It was too much. I just need to be young and stupid for a little bit. I might be hundreds of years old, but I'm still just a kid. I sighed and began to take off my clothes. I stripped off my dress and put it on a tree branch. I unlaced my petticoat and stepped out of it. I heard footsteps behind me and they suddenly stopped. I looked over my shoulder and saw a blushing Elijah looking at me. He quickly looked away and I blushed. I looked away and pulled off my underdress. I stood in my corset and underwear staring at the water. I began to unlace my corset and put it on top of my petticoat. I took my underwear off and walked into the water. I walked in a little ways and then submerged myself fully. I came up out in the middle of the pond and looked over at Elijah who was watching me.

"I think it best if I leave," he said.

"You think?" I asked.

"Yes," he said though he made no move to leave. I nodded and continued to swim around. I looked over at Elijah and felt a blush creep over me. I looked away and I heard him sigh. He looked at me and then turned away.

"Elisabetta I think you should get dressed," he said.

"Why? You don't have to stay here with me," I said.

"Because it is becoming increasingly difficult to look at you as only my intendeds sister. And I have been trying very hard to do just that," said Elijah.

"Then go," I said.

"Should I send Klaus down in my place?" asked Elijah somewhat bitterly.

"No I don't want Klaus to come down here. But you have no right to talk like that. He is my intended he will see me and you can't get upset about it," I said.

"But I will," he muttered obviously not intending for me to hear him. I stopped swimming and just looked at him. I sped out of the pond and quickly put my undress back on.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing. Put your clothes back on. We'll take you up to the castle and you can put yourself back together," he said.

"Elijah don't lie to me. I heard you," I said softly. He sighed and I turned him around.

"I heard you. And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I said. He looked at me and I looked at him.

"I don't want to marry Caroline," he said looking me in the eyes. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"And I don't want to marry Klaus," I said opening my eyes. I took a step towards him and then another till we were close enough that I would have been able to feel his breath on me if we breathed. I looked at him for a minute and smiled. I pulled his face down to mine and gave him a passionate kiss. He seemed surprised at first and then I felt his arms wrap around me. He pulled me up against him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I deepened the kiss and he pulled away.

"Elisabetta," he warned. I looked at him and gave him a saucy smile.

"Elijah," I said.

"We can't. It isn't proper," he said.

"I'm nearly a thousand years old. I haven't been proper in a long time," I said. Elijah looked at me and suddenly his mouth was back against mine. He reached down and pulled my underdress over my head. I smiled and thanked the gods that no one ever came down here.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I just wanted to quickly point something out-Katherine and Elisabetta are not the same person. Katherine is currently not in the story-Elisabetta is OC. More characters like Katherine will be joining us soon though. And don't worry about scandal-these people aren't prudes when it comes to anything. Which will make writing this all the more fun._

Chapter Six

I knocked on Caroline's door and she called me in. I opened the doors and walked in. I walked to Caroline's dressing room and her eyes widened.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"You are a very devious young woman," I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"That little plan you made with Klaus was very clever. I mean it was also stupid because you thought I would actually believe you were head over heels in love with Klaus. But I appreciate the effort and thank you for noticing," I said.

"Of course I noticed. You're my sister," she said.

"I know we haven't always been the typical sisters. We were never the sisters who really shared things. But Caroline I did something. Something that made me happy, but it was also incredibly stupid," I said.

"What exactly do you mean?" she asked.

"I slept with him," I said.

"You had sex with someone? How is that a big deal? You've done it before. No one expected you to be a nun," she said.

"Yes, but you see I didn't just have sex. I had sex with Elijah," I said. Caroline stopped and turned to look at me. She smiled and launched herself at me. She gave me a bone-crushing hug and then pulled away. She smiled and began to pace.

"That is perfect. You have finally admitted the obvious. Oh Elisa you'll have a beautiful wedding," she cried. I looked at her and then quickly away.

"You aren't angry?" I asked.

"Only if I'm not your maid of honor," she said giving me a pointed look. She turned away and I saw that she was still smiling. I shook my head and stood up.

"I need to go change," I said.

"Yeah you do," she said. I gave her a look and walked out of the room. I walked quickly back to my room-making sure to avoid my mother. I entered my room and rang for a maid. I looked in the mirror and shook my head. A maid entered the room and looked at me. She opened her mouth and I shook my head.

"Just draw a bath. And please do not mention this to anyone," I said. She nodded and I went into my dressing room. I looked over my dresses and pulled out one. I set it on the bed and the maid entered the room. I followed her to the bath and let her unlace my clothes. I got into the bath and let her wash my hair. She scrubbed the dirt off my skin and then let me sit in peace. I sank back and closed my eyes.

It was stupid of me-incredibly stupid. I shouldn't have slept with him. I mean it was good. It was better than good. That man was wonderful, but it was still stupid. I couldn't sleep with him. I shouldn't have slept with him. I messed up everything. But Caroline seemed happy-happier than I have seen her in a long time. I got out of the tub and dried off. I went into my bedroom and let the maid begin to dress me. I closed my eyes as she did and tried not to second-guess myself. I never second-guessed myself. But this was different. This wasn't a fling or at least I didn't want it to be. And maybe sleeping with him was the wrong way to go. People always talk about taking it slow-getting to know someone. I want to know him. I really do which is more than I can say for the other men I've slept with. But this guy was different. I like him. I actually like him. I heard the maid leave and I looked in the mirror. I sat down at my vanity and pulled out some of my jewelry. I did the clasp on my necklace and adjusted my hair. I pinned a few pieces back and stood up. I walked out of my chambers and heard several doors slam. Caroline burst around the corner and she was still smiling.

"I think lilac for my dress," she said.

"We aren't talking about marriage. We are talking about sex," I said.

"But you never tell me about your flings. You just do them all secretively," she said.

"Compared to you who tells me everything," I said.

"You two are good together," she said.

"We aren't anything right now. We didn't really talk about it afterwards," I said.

"What did you do?" she asked. I gave her a look and she smiled.

"Don't be a prude," she said.

"We didn't do anything afterward. I put on my clothes and we both returned here to change," I said. We stopped in front of the sitting room and I looked at her.

"Keep it together, Smilely," I said. I pushed the door open and immediately felt a pair of eyes on me. I smiled and Caroline nudged me. I walked over to Klaus and nodded to him. Caroline sat down next to him and Klaus looked at me.

"She knows," he said to Caroline.

"Oh I know about that. But I also know something that you don't know," she said.

"Really? I doubt that," said Klaus.

"I know I do. It isn't like you and Elisa are best friends," she said.

"I don't know. We had a nice long chat today," said Klaus. Caroline looked at me and I smiled.

"You did that psycho thing didn't you? Did you threaten to kill him? I wish I could have been there," said Caroline.

"She does that often?" asked Klaus.

"She made the entire Gilbert delegation cry once. And I won't even tell you what happened with the Salvatores," said Caroline.

"How come no one knows about this? How come no one knows that you are a terror?" asked Klaus.

"Because people are terrified of me. I have power over them," I said with a smile.

"And what do you do with this power?" he asked.

"A lady never tells," I said. Klaus laughed and I smiled.

"It must have been some talk you two had," said Caroline.

"She was very concerned about your little plan," said Klaus.

"Well I don't really need it now," said Caroline.

"What happened?" asked Klaus. A shadow passed over me and then Elijah sat down beside me. I blushed and looked over at him. He smiled and Klaus' eyes widened.

"You two? How exciting," he said with a smirk.

"What do you think about lilac, Elijah?" asked Caroline. I gave her a look and she rolled her eyes.

"Lilac is nice," he said.

"I think it would be good for bridesmaid's dresses," said Caroline. Elijah looked at me and I smiled. He looked at Caroline and then Klaus.

"We all need to talk," he said.

"I think you two have done enough talking," said Klaus with a smirk. Elijah gave him a flat look and I kept my face blank.

"Niklaus we need to talk. Things have gotten quite mixed up in the days we have been here. And we need to sort them out," said Elijah.

"This isn't the place for it," I said looking around. Caroline followed my gaze and frowned as she saw our mother observing us. I looked away and we were called for dinner. We walked in and sat down at the end of the table. We ate silently and we were excused from joining the party by my father. I walked up to my chambers and I closed the doors. I sat down and looked around.

"We already know you two got familiar this afternoon," said Klaus.

"And we know that you two got familiar this afternoon though in a different way," said Elijah.

"Yes we are all very familiar. Now I would like to move on and start planning the wedding," said Caroline. I looked at her and smiled.

"It isn't that simple. The pact stipulates two marriages are necessary. Two marriages have to happen-which means you two have to get married if we get married," I said.

"How married do we have to be?" asked Caroline.

"It is a joint wedding ceremony followed by two separate consummation ceremonies. You have to be very married Caroline. And you have to be very married very soon," I said.

"Two weeks," said Elijah. Caroline shook her head and Klaus growled.

"Did either of you read the pact?" I asked.

"No I got the gist of it from Mother. So you are telling me that once we tell Mother and Father about our martial decisions we have two weeks till we are actually married. And then?" asked Caroline.

"And then nothing. We live our lives. The question is with who?" I asked.

"What do you mean with who?" asked Caroline.

"I don't want you to be especially unhappy," I said.

"I don't want you to be unhappy at all," said Caroline.

"This isn't the epic you always talked about," I said.

"But maybe this is your chance to have your epic. Stop worrying about me and worry about yourself for once. Put yourself first for once, Elisa. Marry Elijah and be happy," she said. I sat quietly and came to realize how awkward all this was. None of us really knew what we were doing. All we knew was that we would have to marry one of us. We didn't know when we were supposed to decide by or if we actually got to pick whom we wanted to marry. For all we knew Mother was already planning the ceremonies. I sighed and shook my head. This is a mess, an awful mess. I stood up and began to pace.

"We've really mucked this up," I said to Caroline.

"If you had been more selfish none of this would have happened," said Caroline in a teasing tone.

"Next time I'll remember to ignore your crying and think only of myself. I promise," I said.

"Good," said Caroline with a smile. I looked over at the Mikaelsons and stopped.

"This whole time we have only been thinking about ourselves and what we wanted. For that I am sorry. You don't deserve to be treated the way we have treated you-no matter what you have said or done. So I think it best we leave this matter in your hopefully more capable hands. You decide who marries whom. You decide what is best," I said. I looked at Caroline and she nodded in agreement. I looked back at the Mikaelsons and waited for them to say something. Klaus looked at Elijah and then at us.

"I think the matter has already been decided," said Klaus. He looked at Elijah and then me.

"I don't want my wife to covet my brother. And I think today showed that that was more than possible. Marry her, Elijah," said Klaus.

"How do you know that I don't covet Elijah?" asked Caroline. Klaus gave her a look and I watched as the two started to bicker with one another. I looked between them and shook my head. Impossible. I mean this really was impossible. She couldn't like him. And he couldn't like her. But no one bickered like this unless they liked one another. I mean they were fighting like an old married couple. I looked at Elijah and nodded towards them. He looked at them and a small smile spread across his face.

"Why don't we leave you two to sort out your wedding plans," I said. Elijah stood up and we left the room. The yelling continued once we left and I looked at Elijah.

"Caroline seems to finally have met her match. Those two are going to get into all sorts of trouble together," I said.

"Only once they figure out they both like each other. Klaus can be very stubborn," said Elijah.

"And Caroline can be very persistent. That is going to be one hell of a marriage," I said with a laugh. Elijah looked at me and I saw the concern on his face.

"You aren't upset or disappointed that it is I and not Klaus who you are marrying?" he asked.

"No. I never wanted to marry him, Elijah. And in my opinion two weeks is far too long to wait," I said. Elijah relaxed and I heard something break. I looked at the door and then at Elijah. I took his arm and we walked quickly away from the door. We walked till we couldn't hear them anymore and then stopped. I heard the party directly below us and looked at Elijah.

"Would you like to join them?" I asked.

"Not particularly," he said watching me. I smiled and thought for a moment. I looked at Elijah and saw that he understood me. We walked to his chambers and the moment we entered I was slammed against the wall. I smiled and locked my lips onto Elijah's. I ran my fingers through his hair and wrapped my legs around him. He began to kiss my neck and then worked his way further down. He spun me around and quickly unlaced my dress. I stepped out of it and pulled my petticoats off. I took off my underdress and then began to pull at Elijah's clothes. I took his shirt off and pushed him down onto the couch. I pulled off the last of my clothes and moved to straddle him. I leaned down to kiss him and heard a banging on the door. I paused and then opted to ignore it. The banging continued and I ignored it.

"Elisa I know you are in there. Don't leave me alone with Klaus," she cried. I stopped and sighed. I got up and quickly got dressed at vampire speed. I put myself back together and saw that Elijah had dressed himself. I opened the door and Caroline flounced in.

"Just because you two are happy together doesn't mean the rest of us are. And it doesn't mean you guys can run off to empty rooms together," she said.

"I'm sure Klaus doesn't mean what he says or to upset you at the very least," I said. Caroline looked at me and started to relate what Klaus had said in an animated manner. I looked at Elijah and heard quick steps coming our way. Klaus stormed into the room and looked at Caroline.

"I wasn't finished," he cried.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It came as a shock to my parents. My father expected us to pitch a fit or at least me I imagine. And Mother she probably thought she would be dragging us to the altar herself. I smiled at the thought and watched as Eliza calmed my parents. She was a natural diplomat though I knew that underneath that calm exterior was a stone cold cobra. But maybe that was why she and Elijah suited each other. Both were cool, calm, and collected. But when necessary they could stir themselves and become terrors. I glanced at Elijah who was watching Elisa with unwavering eyes and smiled.

"You are certain?" asked Father.

"I am," said Eliza.

"And you, Caroline?" he asked looking at me.

"I am," I said knowing better than to look at Klaus who undoubtedly wore that annoying smirk of his.

"Very well then. We'll send word to your parents and being preparations at once," said Father.

"I'll handle all the planning," said Mother. Eliza and Elijah exchanged a look and then both put on charming smiles.

"Mother I think it best the details of the ceremony and reception be left to us. You will be far too busy planning the entertainment for the guests and assembling proper quarters to worry about such things. We would not want to neglect those that are truly important after all," she said. Mother frowned and Father gave her a sharp look. She sighed and looked at Eliza.

"Of course," she said. She dismissed us and I knew she was going to argue with my father the moment we left the room. The doors closed behind us and Mother began to yell at Father. I looked at Elisa who ignored the screaming and walked away from the door. Elijah followed after her and I looked at Klaus. He raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes. I ran after Elisa and looped my arm through hers.

"You know what this means. She is going to come," I said.

"I know," said Elisa with a frown.

"She? Who is this she?" asked Elijah. Elisa stopped and looked over at him.

"Her name is Katerina Petrova. She is the widowed daughter of the Gilbert King. And she is a dreadful girl," she said. She turned away and began walking at a faster pace. We entered into the tearoom and I dismissed the servants.

"Elisa is being polite. She is a fucking bitch. I don't know how she turned out that way. No one else in her family is so awful," I said.

"Perhaps it was an unhappy marriage," said Elijah.

"From what I heard it wouldn't have mattered," I said.

"She was of an unpleasant disposition long before she was married," said Elisa pouring us each tea.

"And again her marriage didn't matter much to her. We all know what she did or rather who," I said.

"Caroline," warned Elisa.

"Oh do share. Katerina seems to be one exciting young woman," said Klaus.

"She would eat you alive," I said. Klaus raised an eyebrow and I smirked.

"It wouldn't matter though. You would be dead long before she could get you," I said.

"And who exactly would kill me?" he asked leaning towards me.

"Caroline," warned Elisa again.

"It isn't like everyone doesn't already know. It isn't like she doesn't flaunt it," I said. Elisa sighed and looked over at Klaus.

"Katerina is the younger twin daughter of King Grayson Gilbert. She was set to marry the heir to the Salvatore fortune-Zachary Salvatore. They did marry and for a time there was peace. But things soon changed. Zachary's uncles Stefan and Damon came to visit. Rumors flew about her having affairs with both uncles and horrible things happening in the estate. Then she went missing for a week or two, and when she returned many said she seemed different. But no one knew what it was. A few months later Zachary goes out hunting with some men and he dies. Damon Salvatore becomes the Salvatore heir and Katerina stays at the estate. Soon the affair is has with Damon becomes publicly known," said Elisa.

"She is a little whore and a bitch," I muttered.

"You just don't like her because you were originally going to marry Damon," said Elisa giving me a look. I paled and gave her a look. She raised an eyebrow and I took several deep breaths. I couldn't let them know. I couldn't let them see how distressed I was. No one knew what happened between Damon and I. And it would stay that way. Not even Elisa could know. If she knew she would kill him-she would kill the entire Salvatore family and start a war against the Gilberts. No one would be able to stop her. And I couldn't let that happen. I took another deep breath and shook my head.

"It doesn't matter now. Damon is beyond enamored with Katerina and would kill any man who looks at her. In fact he has killed men for doing less than that," I said.

"And they are going to come to the wedding," said Elijah.

"Yes. It would be a slight to not invite them. And Katerina isn't going to miss a chance to rub her happiness in our faces," I said.

"There will be a numbers of guests that aren't exactly welcome. It is just the price we pay," said Elisa. I gave her a glare and she just sipped her tea.

"Don't start," I said.

"I'm not going to," she said.

"Good because she is my friend," I said.

"I'm well aware of that," said Elisa in a voice thick with displeasure.

"Like you can say anything. You and your little proper heiresses club," I mumbled.

"Proper heiresses club? Good god what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Elena. You and the Gilbert heir have always been close. And you're both so prim," I said.

"We have to be friends. They are our biggest ally and one day she will assume the throne. I must learn to work with her and establish strong ties," she said.

"Whatever. I'm just saying that nuns are more fun then you two when you get together," I said.

"Just be aware that there will be many in the room you would do well to avoid. You'll know them when you see them. I wish it was otherwise, but I'm not mistaking this for a family affair. The wedding will be all about politics even if we wish it to be otherwise," said Elisa.

"You two make this seem like it will be such an enjoyable affair," said Klaus.

"Oh shut up," I muttered.

"Don't start with me, Caroline," warned Klaus.

"What are you going to do? I'm already being doomed to an eternity with you. Unless you're planning on doing me the courtesy of dying at some point," I said.

"Not a chance," said Klaus.

"Then what could you do? There is nothing worse than having to marry you. You aren't exactly an ideal husband," I said.

"And you aren't exactly the ideal wife. Who wants a gossip for a wife?" hissed Klaus.

"Niklaus that is enough. Do not engage," said Elijah.

"I didn't start this she did," he cried. Elijah sighed and looked at us.

"Excuse us for a moment," he said. We nodded and got up. Elisa went to order food for tea, but I loitered near the door to listen.

"Do not act like a child. We will need to be on our best behavior. As the wedding approaches you know Father and Mother will send spies. If they are not happy with our behavior things will not go well," said Elijah.

"I do not fear them. Let them try to attack me-they will get what they deserve," said Klaus.

"Klaus you cannot," said Elijah.

"I will. If they provoke me it is in my right to react," he said.

"They are our parents," said Elijah.

"And what good have they ever done us? They have turned us into monsters! They terrorize us day and night! And they will never stop," cried Klaus.

"We cannot attack them! It will start a war we cannot win. We cannot fight them and the entire army," said Elijah.

"I will not be bullied any longer by them," said Klaus.

"Why does it bother you so much now? Is it Caroline?" he asked.

"I could care less about her. I refuse to be the slave of our parents any more," he said. I frowned at the door and walked silently, but swiftly away. I sat down in one of the large windowsills and stared outside. Summer would end soon and fall would be short. It was always short here. But that did not matter. I would not be here for winter. I would not experience it's harshness nor it's beauty anymore. I would be with Klaus. I would be with Klaus forevermore after two weeks. I sighed and shook my head. This was far too complicated for my liking. I wanted to help Klaus, but he was insufferable. And I don't want to marry him. I truly do not. But if I do not then Elisa must. And she is meant for Elijah. I know she is. So I must marry, Klaus, but this brings me back to my original dilemma. Klaus is horrid. And he didn't seem to care that people thought him so. He wanted to be feared, not loved. And he was certainly feared. The servants were terrified of him. Most of the townspeople feared him. And at times he terrified me. The only people who didn't seem scared of him were Elisa and Elijah. Elijah I imagine was used to his behavior, but Elisa I couldn't pin down. I didn't expect her to be overtly fearful, but I wouldn't expect her to tolerate such behavior. Or at times find amusement in it. I would have thought she would have set Klaus straight-not merely reprimanded him once and then let him be. Maybe she was so wrapped up in Elijah she simply didn't care. But that too was unlike her. Perhaps she was more worried about the wedding then I knew. It would be big deal for her. Not merely because she would marry Elijah, but also because this would be her coming out as the future queen. Diplomats and nobility from everywhere would be here and it was her job to wow the all.

I heard footsteps and knew from their sharp sound that it was Klaus. He stormed past me and I looked after him. I got off the windowsill and walked back to the tearoom. Elijah sat there with a dejected look on his face and I cleared my throat. He looked at me and then quickly away.

"Niklaus had business to attend too," he said.

"Of course. I'm sure we'll see him later," I said. I sat down and Elisa came in followed by a servant. The servant set down a tray of food and Elisa looked at Elijah. She looked at the empty chair and then me. She didn't say anything and I just looked at the empty chair.

"Excuse me," said Elijah. He got up and quickly left the room. I looked at Elisa and gave her a look.

"Go after him," I said.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"He is clearly upset," I said. Elisa just sat there and I looked at her.

"What is it? What is wrong with you? You seemed so happy yesterday when you were with Elijah, but today you are cold and unaffectionate," I said.

"I wasn't aware. I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be sorry. Tell me what is wrong!" I cried. She sat there and then looked at me with a tired eyes.

"I am so tired, Caroline. I am tired of being the strong one. I am tired of the expectations. I am tired of the rules. And today when Mother and Father agreed to the terms of our marriages I had a realization. That will be my entire future. It will only ever be rules and expectations," she said in a low voice.

"But you'll have Elijah," I said. Her eyes watered and she quickly closed them. She sank back in her chair and I watched her. I reached out to her and she opened her eyes.

"Lust," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't see a future with him. I can imagine good sex and a capable ruler by my side. But I can't see love and true companionship. I can't see anything reassembling a loving marriage," she said.

"But you love him," I protested.

"I thought so but I don't think so now. I prefer him to Klaus, but that isn't anything to wonder at. And I think he quite handsome and kind, but every time I think I love him your words about epic love come into my head. And I know I don't. He isn't forever. He is everything I should want, but don't. I want someone who don't expect me to be a queen at all times. I want someone who doesn't expect me to be the pinnacle of propriety. I want someone who will let me laugh and smile. I want someone will be let me be the child I never got to be. I want someone who doesn't have more expectations for me, because I am so tired of them," she said.

"Oh Elisa," I said. She looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"We're fucked aren't we?" she asked.

"Royally," I said. She laughed and I smiled at her.

"We can't undo the pact. We have to marry them," she said.

"I know," I said with a sigh.

"At least I can be friends with Elijah. I might not love him, but there is that," she said.

"Yes and I am sure Klaus will have numerous whores and leave me alone. Then I can do things like visit you," I said.

"And have affairs of your own. Maybe Katerina has it right. Get married, murder your husband, and then have a passionate affair. Damn society," said Elisa.

"That is quite a speech coming from you," I said.

"I just can't help but think that she is so happy and yet we are not," she said.

"Well at the very least there will be cake at the wedding," I said.

"I do like cake," she said with a smile. I started to laugh and soon she was laughing too.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I tapped my fingers against my desk and got up. I paced around the library and looked at Elisa. She rasied an eyebrow and I looked away. I stopped in front of the fire and turned to her. She watched me and I turned away. I sighed and flopped down onto the couch.

"I've got nothing," I said.

"I'm not doing much better. I can't figure a way to get out of this pact without starting a war," said Elisa. She stood up and walked over to the fireplace. She reached into a jar and threw a handful of sage onto the fire. She turned to me and I groaned.

"Why do you even need them? It isn't like we truly gain anything through this alliance," I said.

"It is for security. There is talk of war in the Lockwood kingdom. If they decide to war we will want allies to fight beside us," said Elisa.

"We could go in and slaughter them all," I said.

"You cried yesterday when you killed the fly you swatted away from your food," said Elisa.

"It was an unnecessary death," I said.

"It was a fly," said Elisa.

"It does not matter. You can kill them. At least it would relieve some of that tension you seem to be holding in," I said.

"Not all of us are allowed to have breakdowns. I can't eat an entire cake and start a fight with my fiancé. I can't read romantic poetry and hide for the entire day. I have work to do. Mother had quite literally gone insane," she said.

"Her only children are getting married," I said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," said Elisa.

"Which we currently don't. I mean we could always fake our deaths. But you shot that idea down," I said giving Elisa a look.

"I cannot abandon my country just because I am unhappy with my marriage," she said.

"You could always run away with a stablehand after you get married. It would be like the stories the traveling bards tell," I said.

"I would still be abandoning my country. And while I know Elijah would rule with wisdom and fairness he isn't from this country and his interests must lie with his people-not ours," said Elisa.

"Then we're back to either finding a loophole in the pact or suffering through long tedious marriages," I said.

"Yes," said Elisa staring into the fire. She looked at me and then sighed. She sat down next to the fire in a very unladylike manner and made a face at me.

"It has been three days though. I've been reading over the pact every night and I cannot see any safe way to get out of this. Guests are going to start arriving tomorrow. It maybe too late," said Elisa.

"Who is arriving tomorrow?" I asked.

"The Mikaelson family. Did you not notice the preparations or the new gowns in your closet?" she asked.

"I thought that it was just Mother," I said.

"No, the entire family arrives tomorrow," she said.

"Who is ruling while they are gone?" I asked.

"Ayanna, a close adviser to Queen Esther," said Elisa.

"What if they had an emergency and had to return home? We could arrange something," I said.

"Ayanna is a powerful witch. She does not need the vampires to help deal with a crisis. She has every coven in the kingdom, as well as her own magic, at her command. Not to mention the army though the army has always been reluctant to follow any order that comes from the Mikaelsons," said Elisa. I found a comfortable positon and looked at Elisa.

"Tell me about them. More than just the general stories you here-what are they really like?" I asked.

"And you think I know," said Elisa.

"I see the Spy Master whispering in your ear all the time. I know that you get all the new before Father and you probably get more than he does," I said.

"The Spy Master is aware of Father's dislike of espionage. That is all," said Elisa with a smirk.

"You little whore you slept with him!" I cried.

"Not in the last fifteen years-he is a bit old for me. ," said Elisa.

"Says the immortal vampire," I muttered.

"I look eighteen. He looks forty. I cannot change that. Nevertheless it does not matter-he is married to a nice werewolf from the north and has four beautiful children. The true reason I get the information first is because I promised to protect his children if need be," she said.

"Well share. What do you know?" I asked.

"Besides the fact that you slept with the palace pastry chef?" she asked. I threw a pillow at her and she laughed.

"In all seriousness I've heard quite a bit about the Mikaelsons. There is Mikael who is known to be a terror. He beats his children. He beats his soldiers. Sometimes he withholds goods from the people and causes widespread famine, plague, and unrest. He then likes to send in the military to kill those who appear the most effected-those who are starving and ill. He is know to say that the weak do not belong in his kingdom and that he would break every bone in his body before he let someone see that he struggled-therefore the people should do the same. He is said to come from an ancient tribe of warriors. He has no known siblings and no known friends. He is said to be kind of Esther though," she said.

"And Esther?" I asked.

"Esther is a very special woman. She is said to be one of the most powerful witches ever. She created the spell that turned her children. But when she saw what they had become she hated them. She is said to abuse them verbally and tolerate Mikael's abuse of their children. She is close to the witches and prefers to use magic rather than brute force in matters of state. But that doesn't mean she won't. She created a special group of guards who are magically endowed with strength and speed. They are meant to kill vampires and serve at her command. She sends them out at least once a month and they kill any vampire they find feeding off humans. It is why most vampires from the Mikaelson kingdom drink animal blood," she said.

"Why don't they leave?" I asked.

"The boarder is closed and the ports are heavily monitored. They can't leave," she said.

"How awful," I said.

"Yes, the children are somewhat better though. There are four boys and one girl in the family. Two boys we already know," she said.

"And the other two?" I asked.

"There is Finn. Finn is said to dote particularly on his mother and loath his vampirism. But he doesn't use the brutal and cruel methods his parents do. Mostly he keeps to himself or at least publically that is how it seems. In reality he is hiding and protecting a vampire named Sage who he fell in love with. Sage feeds off humans-she doesn't kill them, but that doesn't matter. If his family found out it would be her death sentence. He is the second son and said to be incredibly handsome and remarkably intelligent as well as loyal," said Elisa.

"What about the girl?" I asked.

"I'm getting to her-well I can just do her now. Her name is Rebekah and she is said to be more beautiful than the stars themselves. But she is also said to be a bit of a brat. She had a vile temper and is incredibly impatient. But she is also the only girl in the family. She has no sisters to talk to and isn't permitted to have friends. No man is allowed to court her and she cannot speak to a man unless accompanied by a family member. She spends most of her time locked away in her room alone. Klaus though is known to spend many hours with her. Rebekah is a tragedy, Caroline. When you meet her try to be kind. She will not understand or be comfortable with our style of interaction and the freedom she will have while here," she said.

"They seem interesting, I guess," I muttered trying to think of something to say.

"Oh you haven't heard about Kol. Kol is the youngest son and from the sketches I've seen the most handsome of them. But he is said to be reckless, arrogant, and violent. He has a bad temper and tends to murder people when he is upset or merely just for fun. He sleeps with a lot of women, but they never live to see the next morning. On the bright side he is said to be very loyal to his siblings and is said to have a high respect for witches. Though like all his siblings he isn't exactly fond of his parents," she said.

"Why don't they lock them away then?" I asked.

"What prison could hold them? And you must understand it isn't like here. People here are free to speak as they wish with whom they wish whenever they wish. They can hold gatherings, worship the faith of their choosing, and sleep with whomever they like. But in the Mikaelson kingdom you are killed for speaking about the King and Queen. You are killed for not following the faith of Mikael's people. You are killed for sleeping with those who aren't of your kind-especially vampires and humans. No one, not even the Mikaelson children, are free. Everywhere they turn there are restrictions and laws that are most severely enforced. The people don't get the chance to rise up and our new in-laws are too confined to do anything. They can't lock them away and they can't kill them. It is too dangerous," said Elisa.

"But they can try," I said remembering the conversation between Klaus and Elijah.

"They can, but what child wants to murder their parents? And what citizen will kill one Mikaelson, only to have a potentially even worse one sit on the throne?" I asked.

"Elijah is not anything like Mikael though," I cried.

"No, he isn't, but the people don't know that," she said.

"Do you know exactly when they will arrive?" I asked.

"You can't skip. You have to come meet your in-laws," she said. I made a sound of disgust and rolled over onto my back. I stared up at the ceiling and shook my head.

"What was Father thinking?" I asked.

"That in a war a nation lead a bloodthirsty loon is better as an ally then an enemy," she said.

"But they aren't better as in-laws or husbands," I said.

"No matter how bad he seems, Klaus is not Mikael. He might be brutish, but he isn't Mikael. I don't think the world could handle another Mikael," she said.

"Can I pretend to be sick?" I asked.

"You know Mother won't let you. She wants to overwhelm the Mikaelsons with our majesty," she said.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

"As if I know. That woman is in her own little world," said Elisa. I smiled and looked over at Elisa. I yawned and she smiled at me.

"Come on. It is bedtime," she said. She stood up and came over to me. She pulled me off the couch and we left the room. We walked silently through the empty palace corridors and Elisa looked at me as we stopped at my door.

"No shenanigans tomorrow, Caroline," she said. I rolled my eyes and flounced away to my room. I entered my room and quickly unlaced myself. I pulled on a nightgown and crawled into bed. I stared at the ceiling and groaned. Tomorrow would be hell.

I awoke early than normal and wandered to the window. I stared at the road that leads to the palace and a knock came at the door.

"Come in," I said. Elisa walked in and I sighed.

"How do you look like that at this hour?" I asked.

"I didn't sleep last night," she said.

"Then what were you doing?" I asked.

"Bathing. Reading, Feeding," she said. She held out her hand and I saw a tall glass full of blood. I took it and looked back out the window.

"We might as well send for the maid to dress me," I said.

"I'll dress you," she said. She walked over to my closet and looked at my dresses. She pulled out a blue ballgown covered in intricate lace and a pair of silk heels. She set it on my bed and pulled out a large chest. She opened it and looked at the jewelry inside. She pulled out a gold and sapphire set. She put that on the bed and put back the chest. She turned to me and I finished off the blood. I walked over to her and took off my nightgown. I put on my undressing and petticoat. I pulled the dress over my head and Elisa pulled it down all the way. I held it in place as she laced it up and I took a deep breath. She finished and I turned to her. She smiled at me and handed me the heels. I put them on and grabbed the jewelry set. I walked over to my vanity and finished getting dressed. By the time I had finished dressing the sun had risen and I knew the Mikaelsons would not be far off. I looked at Elisa and she nodded. We left the room and I looked at her.

"Mother will have a fit," I said. It was true. She was wearing a fitted black velvet dress without a back. She wore a chainmail dress that hung down her back and was adored with a single black diamond. She had braided her hair and wrapped it around her head to make a sort of crown. A crown she adored with dozens of black diamonds. She looked quite scandalous. But Elisa behavior was becoming increasing scandalous. After nine hundreds years she was reaching her breaking point. And I hope I was there when she let it all go. It would be a sight to see. Or at least our mother's reaction would be. I smiled at the thought and we kept walking. We came to the throne room and we came to stand the right of our father.

"What are you wearing?" hissed Mother.

"A dress just like you," I said with a sweet smile. We heard murmuring and silenced ourselves. Elijah and Klaus entered the room. They gave us a quick glance and stood on the other side of our mother. I looked at Klaus and then at the door. I listened closely and heard it. The sound of a carriage stopping. Feet stepped on the ground. Doors were opened and footsteps echoed through the palace. Shadows fell over the doorway and a large party of finely dressed people appeared. My eyes swept over them quickly, taking in every little detail about them. They were a beautiful group. They moved gracefully and carried themselves with pride. But their eyes spoke differently. Father stood up and looked at the grey haired man before him.

"Welcome," said Father.

"We're so pleased to be hear," said King Mikael.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I looked at the Mikaelson with a blank look and waited for this show to be over. My entire life had increasingly felt like one big show. And it was a comedy. My life was laughable. I was a puppet being controlled by my parents and what was worse was that I was aware of it. I knew what they were doing and I let them. I let them shape me into what I am. I let them control and manipulate every aspect of my life. I know they only do what they think is best for me and for the country. But this is my life and I want to live it how I want to. I don't want to marry a man I barely know and do not love. Elijah is admirable, noble, and kind. He would be a good partner and a better king. But despite his many good qualities I couldn't love him, not truly. He was the me I hated. He was the me that didn't want to be anymore. I couldn't be so rigid and controlled anymore. I couldn't deal with the politeness and fakeness. I wanted more than that life. I wanted more from life. I had been everything a parent and a king could have asked for for the nine hundred years. It was my turn now. At least it would be once we got out of here. I glanced at Caroline and saw that she was staring at Mikael. Mikael looked at her and his gaze hardened. Caroline's eyes widened slightly and I narrowed mine as I gazed at Mikael. His gaze shifted to me and my mother cleared her throat.

"This are our daughters, Caroline and Elisabetta," she said with a smile. They looked over us and I gave them all a hard look. I saw the looks Mother and Elijah gave me, but I ignored them. I would not be intimidated by a bunch of bullies. Not in my kingdom, not in my home with my family. I looked away and as I saw the young man in the back smile. He looked at me and I saw the amusement in his eyes. He was Kol-the violent troublemaker. I'm sure him and Klaus would be killing many innocents later, unless Mikael had them under his thumb for the duration of their stay.

"If it would please you my daughters can show your children to their quarters and we can discuss matters dealing with the pact," said Father. Mikael nodded and I moved from my spot. Caroline followed me and I gestured to the Mikaelson children. I walked quickly out of the throne room and glanced at Caroline who walked beside me. I felt a shadow fall over me and I turned to look at the party.

"Caroline will take you to your rooms. If you would excuse your brother and I for a moment," I said with a smile. My smile fell almost immediately and I turned away. I walked off and Elijah followed me.

"What is the matter?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your clothes, your attitude-you aren't acting like yourself," he said.

"Maybe I am. You haven't known me very long, Elijah. You don't know what I truly am. At times I am not so sure myself. When I look in the mirror I only see a doll. I am instructed, and expected to think, talk, walk, and look a certain way. And I have always done as I am told for the good of my country and out of respect for my parents. But it is time I make my own choices. I am going to start a new chapter in my life soon and I refuse to live it as I do this one," I said. I heard a throat clear and saw Caroline standing a little ways off.

"I don't actually know where their rooms are," she whispered to me. I took a deep breath and looked at Elijah who wore an expression that looked somewhat like disappointment. I turned away and walked back to the party.

"Come along," I said. I turned away and began walking at a furious pace. I walked up a flight of stairs and entered a hall of windows. I walked through it without bothering to look back and came to the end of the hall. I opened up a set of wide gold doors. I entered a round sitting room and turned around.

"This will be your home for the duration of your stay. You will share the sitting room, but in your individual chambers you have your own dressing room, bathing room, closets, and of course bed. The red doors lead to Rebekah's chambers. The green doors lead to Finn's and the black doors lead to Kol's," I said. I looked at them and for the first time I smiled.

"These rooms are equipped with a constant privacy spell and are some of the most secure rooms in the castle. Here you will have maximum privacy. You could even say have visitors you would rather other people not know about come stay with you," I said looking at Finn. I waited for the recognition to dawn in his eyes and then looked at the others.

"Your parents are on the other side of the castle. You have a lovely view of the rose gardens, you have your own personal staff, and of course anything you wish for will be provided for you. Do enjoy your stay," I said. I turned away and left the room. Caroline followed me out and looked at me. She opened her mouth, thought better of it, and left me. I stood alone and took a deep breath.

"You alright, love?" asked a smooth voice.

"Of course I am," I said.

"I heard your conversation with my brother. You don't need to lie to me," said Kol. I looked over at him and gave him a withering look.

"Are we going to becoming best buddies then? You want to braid my hair and tell me your secrets," I snapped. He smirked and stepped towards him.

"Like you don't already know them. You know Finn's after all. What else do you know?" he asked.

"Terrible things. Things you don't want to know. Things you will never know. Now bug off-go find a whore to drain," I hissed.

"Testy aren't we? And that is quite contrary to reports. I've heard you were the ice bitch of the kingdom. Emotionless, strong, and ruthlessly pragmatic. That's what everyone says about you. But you're more aren't you? I know you are," he said in a charming voice. I looked at him and started to laugh. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Oh god how many girls has that worked on? What nonsense! Thank you for the laugh though. You may scamper off now," I said. I turned away from him and kept laughing.

"It works on most girls," he said.

"Idiots-all of them," I said.

"But not you," he called after me. I stopped and turned to look at him.

"You and your brothers don't seem to get one simple fact: my sister and I are far too smart to fall for any of you," I said.

"We'll see about that," said Kol.

"I am to marry your brother. You cannot," I said.

"Oh but I can. Like I said I heard you today. If everything you said is true then you can't be with him. You don't want to be with him. But I'm not him, love," he said.

"You are one of the dumbest people I have ever met," I said.

"I highly doubt that given the sort of company you keep around," he said.

"Do not insult my sister," I cried.

"I meant your mother. The woman is quite special," said Kol. I looked at him and struggled to keep a smile off my face. I looked away and I heard him laugh. I looked back at him and he gave me a wild smile.

"She is still my mother," I said.

"And I am so sorry for that," he said. I kept in a laugh and he just looked at me.

"Elijah is lucky," he said. I looked at him and folded my arms.

"You just met me. You don't know me," I said.

"You aren't the only one with spies. You also aren't the only one good at accessing people. I see you doing it. Your eyes systematically rove over a person, taking in every little flaw about them, and then they light up as you make your judgment. I bet you're never wrong about people either," said Kol.

"I've had nine hundred years," I said.

"I've had a thousand. I know you better than you think. So again I say with the upmost conviction that Elijah is lucky," said Kol.

"But you know I don't love him. How could he be lucky to be in a loveless marriage?" I asked.

"You are a strong, beautiful, smartass of a women. You're capable a lot more than you know and Elijah is going to get to see it all. He'll get to see you come into your own and see how truly brilliant you are. He is lucky for that fact," said Kol. I looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"I like you. You are a good asskisser. I think I'll keep you around to flatter my ego," I said.

"What else is family for?" he asked.

"We're not family yet," I said. I looked at him and smirked.

"I'll see you at dinner tonight, Kol," I said. I turned away and I felt him watching me.

"Do keep that dress on. It will make dinner all the more entertaining," he called after me. I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs. I saw Caroline waiting at the bottom and she gave me a look.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"You were all flirty with Kol. Don't think I couldn't hear you," she said.

"He is amusing," I said.

"And hot. But you are marrying his brother, so keep it together," she said adamantly.

"Caroline I'm not going to sleep with Kol. And that is promise," I said looking her in the eye. She looked at me and nodded.

"Come on. We have to change for dinner," I said.

"It is barely midday. It is too early," said Caroline.

"Mother wants us to look our absolute best. Perhaps she thinks we can seduce King Mikael," I said. Caroline gave me a look and made a gagging sound as we began to walk towards our rooms.

"I would rather be human than sleep with him," she said.

"I don't know. It would give me to chance to kill him," I said.

"Since when have you wanted to kill him?" asked Caroline.

"Since I met him. I knew he would be a disgusting excuse for a vampire, but he is worse. The way he looked at you today was a look I've only seen one other place. And that is on my own face. But only on my worst of days do I look like that-and I am guessing this is not one of his worst days," I said.

"I don't think he has any good days though," said Caroline.

"Well let's hope tonight is one of his okay days," I said. Caroline stopped in front of her room and looked at me.

"Stay close tonight. I don't want to be cornered by Esther or Mikael alone," she said.

"I promise," I said. She nodded and turned to face the group of servants waiting for her in her chambers. I kept walking and stopped right before my doors. I took a deep breath and walked in. A set of hands grabbed me and I felt them tug on my dress. It was pushed off me and I was guided to the bath. I stepped out of my shoes and got into the bath. They removed the diamonds from my hair and began to unbraid it. They pushed me under the water and I came up. I didn't bother to pretend to gasp for breath and let them comb out my hair. A group of maids came over and set a bowl of oils and creams on the edge of the bath. They each grabbed one of my arms and began rubbing it with the oils. I stared straight ahead and soon I was pushed under again. I got out of the bath and they toweled me down. The maids picked up the crèmes and I shook my head.

"Your Highness we must. Your mother instructed us to," said one of the maids.

"I will not glitter like some buffoon. Use the one in the gold tin," I said.

"It will make you look sickly. It will make you look so pale you appear ill," warned the maid.

"I know," I said. She looked at me and I gave her a look. She nodded and picked up the tin. She began to rub me down and I watched any color I have fade away. My skin took on the look of snow and took a deep breath. The maid finished and we walked to my closet. I looked at the gowns they had picked out and I shook my head.

"I want tonight to be different. I don't want them to be in awe of my beauty. I want them to be terrified of it. Find me something fresh, something I wouldn't normally wear," I said. They nodded and I was left standing stark necked. I reconsidered my decision for a moment and then shook it off. The maids returned and I saw that they only had one dress. I looked at it and I smiled.

"It is perfect," I said.

"Your mother though," said one of the maids.

"Will be my problem," I said. They exchanged a look and I gave them a reassuring smile.

"Dress me," I said. They looked at me and then nodded.

Two hours later I stopped in front of the dining room doors and was greeted by a shocked Elijah. I looked at him and smiled.

"Close your mouth, dear," I said.

"What are you wearing?" he asked. I ran my hands over the smooth metal of my bodice and looked at him.

"It was crafted for as a gift by a local smith. He designed it to look like dragons scales. Each scale is pure silver. I think it is quite marvelous. How he managed to get the metal to sit so perfectly on the petticoat is a mystery to me," I said. I looked at my dress and smiled. From far away it looked like a traditional ball gown. It had a slight train and a simple v-neckline. It had no straps and showed a fair amount of my back. But up close you could see that it was tiny little silver scales. The scales moved less like metal and more like water when I walked. They were cool to the touch and smooth. The dress had come with a matching circlet, which I had chosen to wear. I had tucked my hair neatly into the circlet so only the part on my forehead was visible. I wore simple slippers for shoes and no make-up at all. I knew what I looked like. I looked like a warlords daughter. I would go into a rage and slaughter a village at any moment. Or I would decide to interrupt dinner with a good old fashion fight to the death.

"We should head in," I said.

"Elisa, I don't understand fully what has been happening to you these past few days, but know that if you wish to talk to someone I am here," said Elijah.

"I know. You always will be. Thank you," I said softly. I nodded to the guards and the doors opened. We walked into the dining room and my eyes fell on Kol. He looked at me and a wide smile spread over his face. We walked further in and we sat down at the table. I sat down across from Kol and he simply watched me.

"Something on your mind?" I asked politely.

"Oh no, I'm merely reflecting on the merits of a good gown on a fine woman," he said.

"If you see one around please tell me. I've heard an awful lot about fine women and would love to meet one," I said.

"Oh I think a meeting can be arranged," he said in a suggestive voice. I gave him a look, but soon it changed to a smile that turned to laughter. Kol was laughing soon too and I felt Caroline's eyes on me. I looked at her and she gave me a pointed look. I nodded to her and then looked at Kol. I would keep my promise.

"Are you excited?" asked Elijah.

"For what?" I asked.

"The Gilberts sent a messager. They arrive tomorrow," said Caroline. I thought for a moment and couldn't decide whether to smile or groan. I missed my friend, but I could do without Katerina. But then again I would love to see Damon and her with Mikael. I'm sure they'll be the best of friends. I looked at Caroline and she made a face. I looked at Mikael and then at her. She looked at him, frowned, and then her eyes widened. A smile spread over her face and I looked away from her. Maybe this wedding would be more fun than we thought.


End file.
